


A Queen and Her Shadow

by Nonesane



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonesane/pseuds/Nonesane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kind queen sits upon two thrones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Queen and Her Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tolchock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolchock/gifts).



A kind queen sits upon two thrones. Many powerful men come visit her with words of trade and allegiance. Many powerful men try to lie to her.

In the shadows behind the queen's thrones there is a yet darker shape. It burns with green fire and it watches the men as they talk and bow and scrape before the queen. It hears each word uttered and memorizes them, fits promises to faces and deeds to hands.

Powerful men speak in hushed tones of the fae that dwell in the queen's castle. Some swear they hear the beating of large wings at night. Others tell of a shadow that enters the queen's bedchamber at sunset. But none speak too loudly for they have seen the servants shake their heads and heard the birds whispering.

Eyes do watch the powerful men as the queen smiles and signs treaties. There is wisdom in both the queen's gaze and the hidden one's; wisdoms their owners both know work best when combined.

The queen is kind and just. Her people love her, no matter what shapes they wear. The powerful men can't help but be impressed by her, young as she is, naive as she seems. Some still try to lie to her.

The shape follows all who enter the queen's presence. Those who keep their word leave for home unharmed, though aware there is a danger in the air they can't put words to.

Some men are liars. Some never reach home. Travel is a hazardous thing, after all.

In the castle, the queen rules and the years pass. She does not hide from the more unpleasant things a queen must deal with, but sometimes they hide from her. They have learned to look behind the thrones, to see the warnings and threats before they become action.

Powerful men come seeking the kind, aging queen's favor. And they never lie to her.


End file.
